


Everyone has a dark side

by 15matshummels



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15matshummels/pseuds/15matshummels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario has a dark secret which Marco unknowingly saves him from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another request, this time the Anon wants Marco to save Mario from a violent relationship, only Mario hides it well and it's quite a while before Marco finds out.

Mario sighed as be rubbed the last of his concealer over the dark black bruise appearing on his cheek. Last night had gone perfect, he had cooked dinner for himself and Mats. Things went south once Mats drank three bottles of wine and Mario dropped a plate. Mats had proceeded to call him a clumsy little prick and punched him in the face. The abuse is nothing new, Mario just knows how to hide it.

It's come to the point in the relationship where Mats has stopped apologising, he punched Mario, he kicked Mario, beat him to the point of him being unconscious, he knows Mario is too scared to leave him. Mats doesn't even bother being nice to him, only when they are around friends. Not one of the know Mario's darkest secret because Mats is the perfect boyfriend in the public eye.

"You look like shit, you filthy whore." Mats had come into the bedroom once Mario started to pull a pair of white briefs. Mats had banned him from wearing boxers, saying he only wore them to attractive other men. The abuse just isn't worth it.

"Where are we going today?" Mario asked sheepishly, while shimming up his jeans, which disgusted Mats but he didn't say anything. His eyes were too busy focusing on the black bruises on Mario's arms.

"To the pub, for lunch and cover those fucking bruises up." Mats gripped Mario harshly by the chin and locked his eyes with the smaller man. "Don't you dare take that jacket off, you know about the consequences." Mats shoved the jacket into Mario's face.

Mario hated going to the pub, he had to interact with Mats' friends all day and then his boyfriend would come home drunk and beat the shit out of him. Even if Mario had stayed at home, Mats would come back in beat him. Sometimes he can't win.

Mats wrapped his arms around Mario's body and pressed a hard kiss onto his temple. "I'll buy you dinner today, I'm sorry I hit you last night but you have to stop being so clumsy." Mario nodded feebly but what Mats really meant is, I'll buy you dinner and you won't tell my friends I hurt you.

Mats practically pushed Mario out of the door, until they got outside that is and Mats took Mario by the hand. The two of them walking to the local pub, hand in hand like any normal couple would do.

"Mats and Mario!" Thomas muttered pulling them both into a massive hug, Mario had to bite his lip to suppress a painful grunt from the fresh bruises on Mario's ribs. "My favourite couple."

Manuel nodded in agreement. "Everyone's favourite couple, the two of you are so good together. How did you get so lucky, while I end up with him?" Manuel joked, pointing at Thomas who just stuck his tongue out and headed inside the restaurant.

Mats and Mario followed after them, already inside is  Benedikt Höwedes, Neven Subotić, Julian Draxler and Marco Reus. "Hey guys." Mats high fived everyone around the table, while Mario quietly took the seat next to Marco, even a simple high five could land him a thump in the face, so Mario avoided them.

"Me and Mario are thinking about getting engaged." Mats declared, taking Mario by surprise, they have never mentioned anything of the sort. "Weren't we sweetheart?" Mats reached out and gave Mario's hand a light squeeze, earning soft 'Awww's' from around the table.

"You should totally do it." Julian smiled at the both of them. "You two are so cute together and a great couple, why waste time? You might as well just tie the knot." Benedikt nodded and snatched Julian's hand, hoping the younger one would feel the same way if he proposed.

"What do you think Mario?" Marco asked softly, smiling at his younger friend, disguising his own jealousy, he's had a crush on Mario for the longest of time. Mario has been with Mats as long as Marco had known him and the two of them are too cute together to be broke up.

"Well,uhm-" Mario swallowed thickly once he met Mats' gaze. "Of course I would like to get engaged to Mats, we have been together for such a long time, it's about time we became more serious." Mario bit his lip but it soon turned into a sigh of relief once the others believed him.

"Oh, are you ok Mario? I forgot to ask but my mother said she saw you in hospital last week." Thomas spoke out and everyone looked over at Mario, slightly concerned.

"Oh yes." Mario laughed. "I had a blood test that's all, all routine." Mario spoke so smoothly that no one would have guessed he's not telling the truth. Who would really believe that Mats pushed him down the stairs.

"So how's work Mats?" Benedikt asked with a smug smirk. Benedikt and Julian work for rival companies from Mats and Marco. Thomas and Manuel worked together in a totally different company and Mario wasn't allowed to work, so he seems a bit of a lazy slob in front of his friends.

"Great." Mats smirked. "Everything has gone totally perfect over the last five weeks, literally nothing could have been done better. How are things for you?"

Benedit shrugged. "Could be better, could be worse."

The day went by smoothly, no one asked Mario anymore awkward questions, everyone still believed they had a perfect relationship. It's only when home tome drew nearer did Mario start worry, because Mats is drunk.

"Are you ready for home baby?" Mats slurred, gripping Mario's hand tighter than necessary. Mario nodded in agreement, they both said their quick goodbyes and headed off home, or hell as Mario liked to call it.

Mats didn't hold Mario's hand this time, instead he gripped him hard by the wrist and practically pulled him home. It didn't matter though, it's too dark for anyone to see what's going on. As soon as Mats unlocked the door he presses the younger man up against the wall.

"You vile, dirty little whore." Mats spat, slamming Mario's head back against the brick wall. Mario grunted, the force of the blow already giving him a headache. "You want him don't you?" Mats slammed him even harder this time.

Mario doesn't have a clue who Mats is talking about, probably someone he looked at for a second too long, he didn't mean to look at anyone, his eyes had been firmly on his shoes.

"Listen to me whore." Mats jerked Mario up by the hair, forcing him to look Mats in the eyes, where all he saw is pure hatred. "Tell me Mario, how many times have you fucked Marco Reus?"

That was the last thing Mario heard before he lost his consciousness but that didn't stop Mats' vile words and violent attacks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario won't have to put up with the abuse much longer, don't worry. :)

Mario woke up sometime later in the double bed he shared with Mats, he can feel the dried blood plastered on his forehead and he has a splitting headache, other than that. everything seems to ok.

He reached out for the pills and the glass of water on the bedside table, Mats always left pills and water there after a 'rough night.' Mario took the pills and swallowed them down with a chug of water.

Mario sighed, when did his life become this? He remembered meeting Mats, he had been such a lovely person, took him on dates and bought him flowers. Sure he had always been a little dominant in the bedroom but he had never been violent, or at least not until they had moved in together.

Mario remembers the day Mats hit him for the first time, quite clearly. Mario had been polishing behind one of the vases standing on the book shelf, Mario lost his balance and fell to the floor, the vase smashed of course but Mario had split his head open.

Mats stormed into the room and smacked Mario roughly around the face for being clumsy. He had never been as scared in his life, but he didn't leave Mats and now he's lost everything. His family and friends don't want anything to do with him, all he has in the world is Mats and that's why he can't leave him.

"You know Mario, if you weren't a clumsy little slut, I might not hurt you." Mats said the words so calmly, Mario choked on his water, sending a spray of it all over the bedding.

Mats growled and gripped Mario by the jaw, hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises on the pale skin, where he then proceeded to back hand him. "Thank you for making my point, now go make me breakfast."

Mario scrambled out of bed, all most tripping over his own feet but he managed to get out of them room without Mats knowing. He opened the cupboard to reveal nothing but a box cornflakes. Great he has forgotten to go shopping.  

Mario poured out a bowl of cornflakes and added a little milk, hopefully this would be enough. How could he have been so stupid and forgotten to go shopping. Mario carried the tray back into the bedroom very carefully.

"What the fuck is this?" Mats looked down in disgust. "I don't see any meat, are you really that stupid Mario?" Mats picked up the bowl and proceeded to hurl it at Mario, and of course he didn't miss. Luckily it's only a plastic bowl and he didn't get hurt but the action did leave Mario covered in milk.

Mario stood frozen to the spot, meanwhile Mats pulled himself out of bed and pushed Mario down onto his hands and knees. "Clean up your mess."

Mario shook, picking up pieces of corn flakes and putting them into the discarded bowl. "Are you really that stupid?" Mats pushed Mario's head into the carpet. "With your mouth."

Every voice inside of Mario's head screamed at him to say no, but he couldn't. He's too weak to say no to Mats and of course he bowed his head and started to pick up the soggy corn flakes with his mouth. Mats didn't remove his hand from the back of Mario's head until the carpet is pretty much clean.

"Take a shower, you smell." Mats waited for to stand on his feet before pushing him into the direction of the shower. Mario pulled off his milk stained closed and stepped under the spray, enjoying the warm water hammering down on his bruised skin.

At least the shower was perfect until he caught Mats out of the corner of his eye, getting undressed. Mario sighed, his boyfriend joining him under the spray, proceeding to turn up the heat.

"Mats it's too hot." Mario practically squeaked, but the scolding water burnt his skin. Mats just laughed at his cries of his pain.

"You might be soft and curvy Mario but you are still a fucking man, now get over it, it's only a bit of hot water."

Mario tried to move, to stand in the corner of the shower which the water didn't get to, but Mats didn't allow it and pushed him straight back into the burning water. Mats only turned the temperature down once Mario's bright red skin, started to blister.

A small sigh escapes from Mario's lips as now freezing cold water beats down on his body, sending him into shock. Mario starts to tremble and shiver, the color draining from his face, before he can help it, he vomits on the floor.

"You dirty, disgusting boy." Mats smashes Mario's head against the glass of the shower cubicle, Mario doesn't even respond properly. He just groans, before going limp into Mats' arms.

"Shit." Mats pulled Mario's body into his arms, and carried him bridal style into the bedroom. He didn't bother to dry him off, just laid him down on the bed they shared.

Mario is breathing, so Mats isn't too concerned as he looks down at Mario's abused body. He's lost so much weight, that his bones are showing, his pale skin is laced with bruises, from bright black ones to fading purple ones. Some patches of his skin are blistered from the warm shower." You'd think mats would feel guilty, but he doesn't.  He tells himself this is necessary. Clumsy boy's should be taught a lesson and that's that.

Mats knows he should take Mario to hospital but he can't risk getting himself in trouble. He wet's a damp cloth and holds it against Mario's burn. He takes out the first aid kit and runs a little cream over it, before bandaging them up.

Mario should be grateful, Mats thinks to himself most boyfriends wouldn't know how to take care of burns. Mats just watches as Mario stirs and opens his eyes, all though he still doesn't look right.

Mario is pale and shivering. He needs to phone and ambulance immediately.  


	3. Chapter 3

Mario's eyes fluttered open to the sound of a beeping machine, it's not a feeling that isn't familiar, but it's not like Mats to call an ambulance. Once his big brown eyes opened, Mario looked around, instantly seeing Mats sat next to his beside.

"What happened?" Mario croaked, his voice not working properly from the tubes that had been shoved down it. Mario generally couldn't remember, the last thing he remembered was taking a shower with Mats, maybe he slipped?

"You can go home today." The nurse smiled at Mario, while she checked his apparent burn wounds.  "But, we need a chat with you in private, or we can't let you go home." Mario just nodded, he has no idea what this is about.

Mats left the room, but Mario could see him standing behind the glass door, an impassive look on his face. Mario swallowed, and looked down at the blanket, covering his battered body.

"Mario, you were naked once you arrived here, and your body has many severe bruises and wounds. Do you remember anything that happened?"

Mario shook his head, still looking down at the blanket, he couldn't look them in the eye and lie, he would give it away. A single tear slipped down his face. "I don't remember anything." 

The nurse smiled, and Mario could see just how forced it is. "Okay Mario, but we are here for you if you need us, and take a look at these." Mario looked down at the leaflet in his hand. _Signs you are a victim of domestic abuse. Help for victims of domestic abuse._ Mario swallowed, mumbling a quick thank you.

\---

"I saw you telling them everything." Mats growled as soon as the two of them walked through the front door. "You just can't keep your  big trap shut can you?"

"I didn't tell them." Mario squeaked, Marco gripped harshly by the hair, and spun him around, so they are now face to face.  Mats threw the first punch, still holding Mario's hair, so tight that he felt dizzy.

"You are nothing but a selfish little bitch, I give you a bed to sleep in, pay all your bills, I pay to keep your slutty mouth full. You ungrateful little slut." The second punch came, even harder than the last one, blood dripped from Mario's lip.

"I'm sorry Mats, please forgive me." Mario cried, if it wasn't for the hand in his hair, he'd have fallen down onto his knees and begged. "I'm sorry being selfish, and ungrateful, but I really didn't tell them anything."

"Stop with your pathetic excuses." Mats let go of Mario's hair and pushed him down onto the floor, placing a hard kick in his ribs, taking his breath out of him. Mario whined, and shielded his chest with his body.  "Stop being a baby, you worthless little brat."

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry." Mario kept on crying out over and over, but the kicking never stopped. Mats didn't stop until he kicked Mario in the head, knocking his skull against the wall. Mario didn't lose his consciousness, but a small pool of blood started to form around his head.

"Now look what you made me do." Mats bent down and scooped Mario up into his arms, the younger one shook violently with fear, not that Mats gave a damn about that.  Mats carried him upstairs, and laid him onto the bed.

Mario bit on his lip nervously, as Mats started to take off his clothing. He prayed with everything he had that Mats isn't going to have sex with him, it's always rough and painful. Mats tied him up, and didn't use lube, making the pain excorticating.

"Why do you make me do these things to you Mario?" Mats asked, using Mario's t-shirt to mop up the blood mattered into Mario's hair. "Why don't you learn to stop being such a clumsy little bitch, that way I wouldn't have to hurt you all the time, would I?"

"No Mats." Mario winched, the pain waves running through him, because Mats pressed his finger tip into a dark bruise, forming on Mario's hip bones. "I'm sorry Mats, I know all this is my fault, I deserve it."

"Yes you do deserve it Mario, you deserve all of this. I wouldn't hurt you for nothing, you brought all of this on. Why do you think you can act like such a little brat and get away with it?"

"I don't know." Mario broke down, in full floods of tears. Why does he have to be such a shitty boyfriend? If only he acted a little better, Mats would love him, and not hurt him. "I don't deserve to get away with it, i'm a bad boyfriend."

Mats didn't say anything as he cleaned up Mario's wounds, he didn't do it gently, he scrubbed up the blood, with the rough end of the sponge, scratching his skin, causing even more blood to rise.

"You disgust me Mario." Mats looks down at Mario with so much hate and resentment, it's a look he's become accustomed to. It's not the way, a boyfriend should look at his partner. "You are the dirtiest little whore, why should i put you with you for any longer."

"Because I love you." Mario admitted, and he really did, despite everything Mats has done to him over the last few years, he put up with all of this because he loves him, and deep down, he knows Mats must love him too, or he wouldn't put up with him, who would?

"No you don't" Mats snapped, slapping him hard around the face. "If you loved me, you wouldn't act like a petulant little brat, you know what Mario, I don't even want to look at you," Mats pushed Mario's body off the bed, his already throbbing head, hit against the bedside table.

Mario winced, he rolled over onto his stomach, pools of blood dripped down hair and onto his naked back. At least this way he can hide the tears, he would ony get an even bigger punishment.

"You can sleep on the floor tonight, you don't deserve a bed, or clothes." That's the last thing Mario heard, before slipping into the darkness.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mario will suffer one more chapter of abuse after this one, then that's it.....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mats finally leaves Mario, but I have to warn you, this chapter gets pretty graphic, but it's the chapter Mario receives abuse.

Mario shivers as he wakes up, he's naked, and laid on the floor, he can feel sticky dried blood on his back, and there is a strong smell of blood filled through the room, it makes Mario want to vomit.

It takes a while for Mario to pull himself up, and take in the surroundings of the room. Mats is already gone, the bed isn't made, but there is a note, written in Mats' scrawled handwriting on the bed.

_Mario_

_I'm out with a few friends today, I want you to get the whole house cleaned. Meet me at the pub at 3pm. Make sure you get a shower, and wash that filthy body of yours. If you don't do what I say, you know the consequences !!!!_

_DON'T BE LATE._

Mario sighs, he really doesn't feel like going out today, he feels sick as a dog, his head kills and he's covered in dried blood. It's not only that, Mario hates going out, he's covered in dark bruises, he's not quite sure he can cover up, but worse than that, he only owns dirty, horrible clothes.

He feels sick as soon as he stands up, and has to brace himself against the nightstand, seeing stars he feels so dizzy. Mario closes his eyes, and wills the pain away, it takes a few seconds but eventually it does.

Mario decides to take a shower, before he gets any of the house work done, hopefully a nice cool shower will help him to freshen up a little. Mario is still naked, so all he does is turn on the spray, and turning to look in the mirror.

His pale skin is covered in dark black bruises, and various burns over his whole body. Lucky for Mario, the bruises on his face aren't as bad as he originally thought, all it will take is a little bit of concealer.

Mario steps under the luke-warm water and sighs happily, the warm water beating down on his body feels heavenly, and the smell of blood is disappearing. He watches as the water turns red before slipping down the plug hole. Mario quickly washes himself, then steps out, he has no time to mess around, he's meeting with Mats in only a few hours.

Once the house work is done, Mario is sure he could do with another shower, but the clock tells him, he hasn't any time for that. He pulls on a fresh pair of briefs, and dips into his wardrobe, and finds the only three outfits he owns.

Eventually he settles for a turtle neck sweater, which happens to be very ugly, but it covers the bruises on his neck, all there is left to do, is add a little concelar to the bruises.

"Oh, no." Mario all most passes out, he had run out. How did he forget? He hadn't been shopping, and he'd forgotten he needs the most important thing of all! Mats is going to kill him, when they get home tonight.

Mario tries to look at the floor, as he makes his way from the house he shares with Mats to the pub, it's a long walk and Mario would have taken the bus, if Mats had left him with any money, but of course he didn't, he never did.

Passes by see the bruises on his skin, some stare, others give him a look of pity before turning away, if only they knew? Not that it would matter, Mario loves Mats, and nothing they could do, would ever change his feeling. Despite everything Mats had done to him.   

Mario is exhausted once finally reaches his destination, it's been a whole hours walk, and ever bone in Mario's body aches, all he wants to do is sit down, but something feels off, and Mario's not quite sure why.

"Mario, baby-" Mats starts to but he sees the bruises on his face, he doesn't say anything more, just glances around and makes sure nobody is looking before he roughly pulls Mario by the wrist, and into the alley-way behind the pub. "What the fuck do you think you are doing? Stupid slut." Mats growls, back handing him, so hard Mario all most lost his balance and fell flat on his ass.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." Mario sniffs. "I forgot I ran out of cream, and didn't go shopping." He grips onto the hem of Mats' coat. "I'm so sorry." Mario cries, in pure fear this time, but Mats only smirks.

"You are such a pathetic little brat, do you know that?" Mats grips a handful of his jumper, and forces Mario up onto his tip toes. "I'm sick to death of you, I don't want to put up with you anymore."

Mario's mouth falls open in shock. "Are you going to leave me?" Mario cries even harder, and tries to wrap his arms around Mats' body. "I love you please, i'm so, so, sorry." Mario shakes. "Please, you can't leave me." He begs.

"I'm going to do much more than you leave." Mats smiles, and it's a smile of pure evil that it scares him to death. "guys?" Mats calls, and Mario is caught completely off guard when three strong looking men crowed around the two of them.

"I'm done with this slut now." Mats turns to one of them, like he's nothing. Mario shakes in his arms, scared of the situation. "Get rid of him for me please?" Mats drops Mario onto his feet, before pushing him towards one of the guys.

"Mats ple-" Mario starts, but a blow in the face cuts him off, followed by another one. The blows keep on coming until Mario has dropped down onto his knees. Mario regretted it instantly, and let out a pain filled grunt, as harsh kicks came into his side, and ribs.

"Please Mats." Is the last thing Mario says, as his head smashes against the concrete. Mario loses his consciousness instantly, and lays in a pool of his own blood.

"Good job guys." Mats says as they start to walk away, and leave Mario for dead in a dark alley.  


End file.
